The nonhuman primate and laboratory core will be a joint venture between the Yerkes National Primate Research Center, Emory University, Atlanta, Georgia and the Tulane National Primate Research Center, Tulane University, Covington, Louisiana. The central objective of the nonhuman primate animal and laboratory core is to provide highly integrated administrative support, specialized expertise, clinical management and laboratory assays to project leaders and individual investigators in the conduct of protocols using nonhuman primates. The animal and laboratory core will acquire, house and provide care for the nonhuman primates used in the RCE. The core also will be responsible both for comprehensive clinical care of animals and the conduct of experimental procedures such as immunizing, collecting blood and other biological samples, biopsies, and such other procedures as required by investigators. Both the Tulane and the Yerkes National Primate Research Centers have broad experience and expertise in the conduct of research using nonhuman primates as well as an array of animal housing facilities (including breeding colonies) and laboratory support services. Both Centers also have an extensive history in working with investigators from outside institutions as part of the NIH/NCRR funded primate national resources program and each is fully accredited by AAALAC. Both Primate Centers have been operational for over forty years as NCRR supported national resources. Specifically, in the first year of the project, support will be provided to the following identified research or developmental projects, and such others as may develop: a. New Vaccine Concepts for Poxvirus and Poxvirus Virulence Genes (Program 1) b. Development of Immune Modulation Strategies to Optimize Innate Immune Response to Select Agent Infections (Program 6) c. Strategies to Optimize Mucosal Immune Response to Anthrax Protective Antigen (Program 7).